The Beginning of the Forbidden Order
by Kadance Dierdrianna Smith
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out.... (Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. So Don't Try To Sue Me!)


Kadance tapped her fingers against her desk, waiting for something, but she wasn't sure what. Her room was pitch-black, except for the little light that swung slightly overhead. Most often she didn't even use the light, but would light candles. It seemed more peaceful when she did so, but today was different. Something was going to happen, she was almost sure of it.  
  
Almost as if reading her thoughts, the light flicked quickly overhead, and then burst. The glass exploded, sounding much like a gunshot. Without thinking, she jumped underneath the desk and watched as the glass hit the walls and other various objects. Groaning, she went to fetch a garbage can and picked up the pieces of glass.  
  
"Figures," She mumbled, "Thinking today would be somewhat different from all the other boring days of my life, and the only highlight is my light bulb bursting."  
  
Maybe it was justice of some kind, but after she finished her sentence a barn owl swooped in through her window and landed on her shoulder. Tied to its leg was a letter addressed with her name on it. Raising her eyebrow slightly, she carefully took the letter off of the barn owl's leg, and was surprised to find it didn't even as much flinch. Reading the note, she shook her head and looked back at the owl.  
  
"Do people really expect me to believe this?'You have been accepted into Hogwarts Academy', what a load of-,"before she could finish her sentence a man with long red hair swung open her door and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore said you wouldn't believe the letter...," he paused to look around her room and nodded in approval, "Nice room by the way, not bad... The Used are an okay muggle band, but you should check out the Weird Sisters. They're great. So anyways, back to the reason I'm here... you are a witch, and you have the opportunity to go to the best school around. I understand you no longer have any parents, but you're mom would have expected you to go. And to think, you're going to be attending in the same year as Harry Potter. That is, if you decide to go. A lot of girls would die to have that opportunity... Take my sister Ginny for example, she hasn't even met the bloke and she's absolutely-"  
  
"Harry who? Look, I don't care about some guy that all these girls like because he's so cute or whatever. How did you get in here?" Kadance asked angrily.  
  
"I am a wizard... I apparated here."  
  
"You apparated to my house. You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No, I don't expect anything out of you. Look, I'll give you proof," he took out a wand out of his jacket and waved it at her book, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Her book started to float then moved towards her and whacked her, but not too hard. She glared, but she couldn't deny that something weird had just happened. Kadance always liked magic and things having to with it, but this guy just barged into her house, was she expected to be nice to him?  
  
"So what if I do believe you?"  
  
"If you like I could take you to the train station," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know your name."  
  
"My name is Bill. Now will you just follow me?"  
  
Maybe it was curiosity that finally took hold of her, or perhaps it was defeat, but she nodded and followed Bill out of her room. Outside sitting was what appeared to be a blue car, with a woman no older than twenty. Her hair was long, blonde, and her eyes were a bright green. "Who's this?" Kadance said raising her eyebrow. This girl reminded her much of the other rich, snobby, preps that went to her school. As long as she didn't say anything to her, she thought, I don't care. "Moriah, this is Kadance. Kadance, meet Moriah. I'm taking her to the train station as well." "Great.Nice to meet you," Kadance muttered. "Yeah, you too," the girl, Moriah, smiled weakly. "Great, now we all know each other, ready for take off?" Bill asked, but before anyone could respond he started the engine and the car started floating in mid air, soaring up towards the clouds. 


End file.
